


Garden

by permanentlei



Series: Zutara Month Drabbles [4]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Zutara, Zutara Month, Zutara Month Day 4, garden
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 23:39:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1323547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/permanentlei/pseuds/permanentlei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 4 of Zutara Month.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Garden

He is the one who rises with the sun and spends quiet mornings sitting in the gardens feeding crumbs to the turtleducks in the pond. She sees the weight of the memories on his shoulders and offers comfort with a hand placed on the small of his back.

He repays her with watchful eyes from their room when she feels the incessant tug of her element under the full moon. She spins, twirls, and slices the air and he grabs her wrists when he thinks she’d done enough.

During both moments the garden glows under the light of their elements.


End file.
